warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Yarrowtail (Pandora910)
Yarrowtail is a small, fluffy tom. His fur is pale gray and his eyes are light green. He has scars on his right shoulder and his chest History In the Super Edition Arc Dawnstar's Trouble Yarrowkit is first seen playing with Cinderkit and Pebblekit, they're about 4 moons old. When the eagle circles SunClan camp, Dovetail calls the kits back and Yarrowkit and Cinderkit run towards their mother while Pebblekit lags behind. After Pebblekit's attack, Poppyfur tells Dovetail to take care of Cinderkit and Yarrowkit. When Pebblekit wakes up, Yarrowkit throws himself at his sister in joy, expressing his relief. Two moons later, Yarrowkit and his siblings have their apprentice ceremony. He is named Yarrowpaw and given Snowtail as a mentor. His apprenticeship along with his sisters' is announced at the next gathering. When Fawnpaw is arguing with Nightwing, the elder says that she's seen better moss collection from Yarrowpaw and Cinderpaw. Thornpelt sends the apprentices to gather herbs at Jagged Rocks, including Yarrowpaw. While gathering, Yarrowpaw slips and falls onto the other side of the AshClan border. Echoheart catches them with her group of warriors and accuses Yarrowpaw of intentionally crossing the border. Lionpaw defends Yarrowpaw which leads to a fight, after the battle ends Dawnpaw notices that Yarrowpaw looks like he has the most injuries. Cinderpaw is seen helping him back to camp. It's later noted that Yarrowpaw was the only apprentice who had to stay in the medicine cat den due to his injuries. Yarrowpaw is the first to notice that the apprentice den is flooded. While hunting in the snow, Dawnfire notices that Yarrowpaw's long fur is clogged with snow. When Riverstorm challenges SunClan for herbs, Yarrowpaw is sent to get help. He is seen during the fight fighting Ratpelt along with Cinderpaw. Dawnfire sees Cinderpaw and Yarrowpaw march into camp looking proud. Cinderpaw explains that they're becoming warriors and Yarrowpaw says he wishes the camp wasn't so sad. When asked about her apprentice, Snowtail explains that Yarrowpaw started out skittish but turned into a loyal and intelligent warrior. Yarrowpaw is given the warrior name Yarrowtail, honored for his intelligence and courage. Later, when Pebblepaw and Dawnfire return with herbs Yarrowtail is the first to see them. When Rockfur is talking proudly about his kits, Dawnfire notices that he leaves out Yarrowtail. Yarrowtail is seen at Cloudpaw's apprentice ceremony watching proudly. When Poppyfur dies, Flowerstar instructs Yarrowtail and Cinderflame to take Pebblestep back to camp. When Applespots's kits go missing, Cloudspots and Yarrowtail are sent out to hunt as they are the best trackers. When Yarrowtail's team returns he reports that they tracked the kits' sent to the AshClan border. Cinderflame and Yarrowtail catch Rockfur sharing SunClan secrets with Thornstar. Rockfur lashes out at Yarrowtail, calling him small and weak and a pathetic warrior. After Rockfur is exiled, Yarrowtail and his siblings comfort each other. When Dawnstar gets the idea to steal Applespots's kits back, she enlists the help of Yarrowtail and Cinderflame. They both agree and set out to AshClan camp that night. While they're listening to Cherrypaw and Thrushpaw argue, Thornstar catches and tackles Yarrowtail. Thornstar tells Cinderflame and Yarrowtail that their father is happier here. When Cherrypaw and Briarpaw agree to go back to SunClan, Yarrowtail explains to Thornstar that he was the one who betrayed them. Thornstar calls his Clan for backup and the SunClan cats along with Cherrypaw and Briarpaw run back home. Once they all make it home, Dawnstar names Yarrowtail as Briarpaw's new apprentice. During the battle against Thornstar, Yarrowtail and Cinderflame are seen fighting their father. Cinderflame, while yelling at him, reminds Rockfur that Yarrowtail is the best tracker in the Clan. He then watches in shock as Cinderflame kills Rockfur. After Rockfur dies, Yarrowtail says he saw Thornstar fighting Shadowstar and Frostfire with Echoheart. The three of them run off in that direction with Dawnstar saying she wouldn't want any other two warriors at her side. Yarrowtail and Cinderflame attack Echoheart while Dawnstar fights Thornstar. After Dawnstar wins, she goes back up the hill to Cinderflame and Yarrowtail. Echoheart goes to run away and Yarrowtail tries to give chase but Dawnstar stops him. In the A New Horizon Arc Sun Awakening Coming soon The Dying Forest Coming soon A Frozen Heart Coming soon A Fallen Star Coming soon In the Novellas ''Squirreltail's Darkness'' Coming soon Kin Members Mother: Dovetail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: Rockfur: Deceased, Unknown afterlife residence Sisters: Pebblestep: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Cinderflame: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Blizzardkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sootkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brothers: Cloudspots: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Owlkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Breezekit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nieces: Snowkit: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Bluekit: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Windkit: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Uncles: Adderstrike :Living (As of A Fallen Star) Stonepaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandmothers: Stormwind: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Lakeflight: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandfathers: Snakewhisker: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Slateclaw; Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Grandmothers: Dovewish: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Moonfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Mallownose: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tallfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Grandfather: Stonewhisker: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Owlfoot: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Rockfall: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Flintstripe: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tree Trivia Interesting Facts *In the original draft of Dawnstar's Trouble Lionclaw was supposed to die and Yarrowtail was going to become Dawnstar's mate. Image Gallery Category:Cats Category:SunClan Cats(Pandora910) Category:Dawnstar's Trouble Characters Category:Pandora's Cats Category:Pandora910 Category:Sun Awakening Characters Category:The Dying Forest Characters Category:A Frozen Heart Characters Category:A Fallen Star Characters Category:Squirreltail's Darkness Characters